


Hope Forever

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Elijah Kamski - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: This is a little Fanfiction inspired by 'Deviant Behaviour' written by Precursor.This is a small Birthday story about Elijah Kamski x Reader.





	Hope Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Hello you lovely peole
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this little Elijah Kamski x Reader story!

Sunlight caressed her face and tickled her nose. The morning sun was bright and she groaned and turned around in the bed.  
She felt the breath of a warm body next to her on her hair and she slowly opened her eyes a little.  
Elijah’s sleeping face in front of her looked peaceful and a smile was formed on her face.  
His arm was under her head and she snuggled her face into his chest … an arm around his waist, embracing him carefully, aware not to wake him up.  
She took a deep breath.  
He smelled like a mixture of sweat from their passionate night and home … a place where she felt save and sound.  
Being in his arms was the one place she always wanted to stay. 

Her fingertips moved lightly over his shoulder blades … her lips placed gentle kisses on his chest … on his collarbone …  
She felt his arm under her head moving … pulling her closer to his chest … pressing his lips into her soft and messy hair.

„…it’s far to early… just close your eyes and go back to sleep, Angel …“, Elijah mumbled into her hair and yawned.  
He pulled her even closer and closed his eyes again.  
It semed like their activities from last night were still affecting on him. 

A peachy pink blush crept up her cheeks and she let out a giggle.  
She wiggled in his arms until she had some space and brushed with her fingers through his damp hair. Ran through his strands and gave him a soft kiss on his nose.

His nose twitched under her touch and he sighed.  
Elijah opened his eyes and the glimpse in them was full of affection and love. 

 

Her hand gently caressed his cheekbone and her beautiful voice escaped between her lips…

„…. Happy Birthday to you … Happy Birthday to you …. Happy Birthday, dearest Eli …. Happy Birthday to you …..“

She gave him her brightest smile and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.  
Pushing him on his back … she was above him … deepened the kiss and caught his hair in her fists…  
He was fully awake…  
His hands were tracing down her back… his fingers explored her smooth skin …  
He was becoming restless under her sensual movements …  
Suddenly, she stopped the kiss and grinned down on him.  
She gave him a short kiss on his cheek and climbed down of him and out of the bed.

He gave her a reluctanced groan and tried to catch her with his hands … to continue this intimate moment but she was far to quick for him, escaped his reaching hands and ran out of the room, turned around and blow him a kiss…

This woman drove him insane …. Always full of surprises ….  
He was never sure what was running through her cute little head … always full of ideas and visions painted in the brightest colours ….

He laid his head back into the pillows and tried to ignore his growing desire for his girlfriend  
….No … his fiancée …. The love of his life … the fire which burned deep inside his heart ….

He heard her fast footsteps coming back into their bedroom.

Her naked body was shimmering in the morning light and her messy hair framed her angelic face like a halo …

She was just stunning.

Her hands were behind her back and a bold smiled was formed on her face while she walked to his side.  
She put her hands in front of her and he saw her little secret.  
It was a square sized packet in wrapping paper and a flashy ribbon.  
He took it out of her hands and unwrapped the paper…. His eyes grew when he saw her  
gift ...  
„Just the best for my beloved future husband“ …. She winked at him. And sat next to him on the bed … „I hope you like Eli.“ … she gave him a loving kiss on his head.

It was a small piture in a delicate frame.  
He knew the composition of this picture …. The perfect symbiosis between the colours and those emotions he got while looking into the abyss….

„Is this a real ‚Manfred‘?! Sweetheart are you out of your mind ? Did this not cost you a small fortune?“

„Don’t you like it? I wanted to give you something special this year …..“ …. She looked down on her hands … a hurtful expression on her face …. Not her smiling and excited face ….

Elijah took her left hand into his hand and kissed the back of her hand … her engagement ring shining in the sunlight ….

„I’m so sorry, my Angel. Of course I love it. This is one of the most wonderful gifts I‘ve ever got in my whole life.“  
He placed ‚The Manfred‘ careful on the night table beside him and pulled her back on top of him and embraced her tight.

„Then, what was the best present you ever got?“, she looked at him with concerned eyes. 

Elijah Kamski hold her face gently in his hands and gave her a deep and longing kiss …. Feeling her heartbeat against his own heartbeat ….

„The best present I ever got and will ever get was your heart, your soul and the moment you accepted to become my wife …. That I got the chance a life together with the most beautiful, lovable and wonderful human being who ever walked on earth ….“ 

He felt a tear which ran down her lovely face hitting his cheek.  
He kissed her eyes and turned her on her back and climed on top of her…. Captured her lips and this perfect body ….

Meeting her fort he first time…. falling for her…. Being together with her… Proposing to her… these were the best things which ever happened in his life….

He had just one wish for his birthday…. 

Everday of his life to like this … filled with joy and love … to be a real family ….

To experience many more of his birthdays together….

Being together from now on until his last breath ….

He knew it deep down in his souls …

…. She was his destiny …

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,
> 
> today was my birthday and I got inspired to write a little One-Shot about Elijah Kamski celebreating his birthday with lovely Phoenix Reader.  
> This is more fluff again !
> 
> I hope I can make your Fangirl heart race a little bit.
> 
> From Rebecca wih love


End file.
